An amazing adventure
by SaintFan
Summary: My cousin and I run a comedy club together.One day Zuko comes along to see the show.But!Zhaos there as well.What chaos will emerge?Please read!My first fic!Rated T for language and some romance.HIATUS!
1. the comedy club

Before I begin I would like to say a few words. Mind you I didnt say they were words of wisdom so I'm just warning you.

Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar the last airbender. If I did, Zuko would be here in this world or I would be with him in his world.

Either that or Zuko and Katara would be together.

Anyway,the story takes place in a comedy club owned by me and my cousin Amee. Then some crazy stuff happens. And I mean **crazy **stuff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm your everyday average preteenage girl. I am as normal as any person on the planet accept the fact I can firebend.

I work in a comedy club with my cousin Amee on an island named 'unihabited'. We live and work there because it was uninhabited. But once we settled there people started coming in everyday.

Eventhough I am younger than my cousin, I'm funnier than her.

One day when I was walking with Amee along the beach two boys and a girl ran up to us. "Hi!"Said one of the boys. He was about as tall as me. Then the girl came up. "Hello."She said. She was as tall as Amee. Then the other boy came up. "Hey."He said plainly.

They introduced themselves. "Hey,I'm Amee. This is my cousin Sainty."She said pointing to me. I glared at her. 'I can introduce myself.'I thought angrily.

The young boy looked at me. "Whats up with you?"He asked me. "Nothing."I grumbled. He shrugged and let me be.

We walked back to the town when Aang asked me something,"Why are you so quiet?"He asked me. "Thats how I am."I simply stated. He looked at me. "Accept when I'm on the job. Then i'm as loud as I possibly can be with out breaking the sound bearier."I said again.

Once we got into town we went our separet ways. Aang and his crew went to the forest and Amee and I went into town.

Amee and I walked to the club.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the club with a certain persons point of view,

'I can't beleive we're stopping at a stupid island just so uncle Iroh can get tea stuff.'I thought while looking around the town with Iroh chattering next to me.

"Prince Zuko isnt this an exciting town?"Iroh asked me.I scoffed.I didnt like this town at all.He kept on chattering.

Then I came to a building.It was huge and had a sign that said:

"The comedy club,

Under new management.Sainty and Amee."

"Who on Earth are they?"I asked myself.Then Iroh walked up next to me."A comedy club, eh?"He asked looking at the sign.He said 'good thinking' and pushed me into the building when I saw an all too familiar face.

"Zhao"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?Nice thing comedy club?

Me:Is it good?

Zuko:You're wierd.

I rush over and hug him

Zuko:What are you doing?

Me:You're the first person to realize that fact.Thank you.

I hug him longer

F.Y.I.

Sainty is just a nickname I made-up.If someone took it already, TO BAD!


	2. The show

Hey!Me again!Just saying ,more words before the beginng!Mind you these aren't words of wisdom just a warning.

Disclaimer:Me no oun Avatar or it's characters.If I did Zuko would be MINE!

Either that or Katara would have him.(I honostly hope she won't want him and I could have him.)

Anyway there is an act in this chapter,that is the only thing I oun other than my cousin and me.

My cousin:HEY!

Me:Strike that.I only oun the act and me.On with the fic!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Amee and I had just got to the front of the building when she pulled me away from the door from the back of my shirt collar."What the hell?"I choked."Let's make entering a dramatic phase.You push the door down to the ground and say'oh sorry about the door' then I walk in and say some shit like'how many times do I have to tell you to not bust down the door'and you give me sass etcetera etcetera you know what we usaully do eccept early"She told me.I nodded.

I bust down the door and dust arose.I walked in and saw many different faces eccept a few.A few I knew but not the names of.I saw mostly the people from my town and firenation people.

I got off the door and the people got to see a good look at me.I had a deep red shirt on with partly dark red pants on with red shoes(Obviously I love red).

I looked at the door."oops.Sorry about the door."i said.Then Amee came into the picture."Sainty how many times do I have to tell you to not knock down the door?"she asked me."I don't know."I said pushing her off the door so i could lift it up and put it back in place."I want a better answer than that."She said again."Maybe I don't _have _a better answer.Ever think about that?"I asked her.The croud went 'ooh'.She scoffed."No I haven't because you give me a better answer"She grabbed my collar again and lifted me up"One way or another"She took a knife out of her pocket and put it on my neck.Everyone gasped.Eventhough they knew I wasn't going to die it was still a bit shocking that my own cousin was threatening me.

"You kill me,I haunt you with my horrid jokes for the rest of eternity"I told her.Her face went blank and she dropped me.I landed on my feet."I knew that would let me go."I whispered to the croud"It always does."They laughed bit.I looked at them.They looked at me."You guys are practically the only ones who laughed at that joke."I told them.They laughed again.I looked at them before going onto the stage.Amee followed me.

I walked up to the center and introduced us."Yo,Comedy Club lovers!"I shouted"I'm Sainty and this is Amee."I pushed Amee to the center stage as well.She smiled and blushed.I looked at her."I have never seen you blush what is up with you?"I asked her"You threaten me and blush in one day!Something is wrong with you."I looked at her with an awkward look.She looked at me confused."What are you talking about?"She asked me.I sighed with frustration.

We continued with our show.I made cracks(Another word for joke if you don't know)about crap that's doens't make sence even in hell,while Amee made cracks about how stupid people can really be.

Everyone cheered at the end of the show."Well my people,I leave you with these words"I said looking at them with a look in my eyes"Things aren't always what they seem."I took out something from behind my back.It was a staff with a crystal ball on the top of it.It showed the demons of hell.

With those words I disappeared behind the curtain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?Demons of hell too much?

Me:You know Amee is still pretty weird.

Amee:I'M RIGHT HERE NEXT TO YOU AND CAN HEAR EVERY WORD YOU'RE SAYING!

Me:Like I said.

Zuko:-rolls his eyes-You two are so weird.AND WILL YOU GET OFF ME!

I was still hugging Zuko since the last chapter.

Me:WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME!

Zuko:Gladly

He lit a flame in his palm.My eyes went wide and I let go of him

Zuko:That's what I thought

I mimick him.

Zuko:What did you say?

Me:Nothing

Amee:Are you going to continue or can we leave theaudience be?

I look at the audeince reading

Me:Oops.I better let you guys go now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sainty is still my nickname.ANYONE STEALS IT I SUE!AND I'M DEAD SERIOUS!sorry for yelling.my bad.


	3. Luckygirl,Mrunlucky,Zuko

Hey,hey,hey!I'm back p-artay people!**crickets chirp**Well I'm back at least.Anyway thanks to all of you who reveiwed:

Lensgirlfriend:Thanks!I didn't know I was that good.My parents have always told me I was creative.Oops!I'm talking/writing too much.

Ktoe:It is!Are you a phsicic?I'm even thinking of killing someone.Guess who it is.I dare you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went behind the curtains as I heard clapping and cheers.I smiled.Amee came up to me and saw my staff.

"In speaking of staffs,Wheres your sword?"She asked me.I looked at her confused.She sighed exasperated. "Lucky girl?"She asked again."Oh her."I said.I went to my room.I came out with what looks like a sword case."Here she is!"I said lifting it up.I took the sword out of it's case."Lucky girl." I whispered.Amee smiled at me.

Then I started to act silly and I rose the sword over my head with one hand."We will win this war!"I shouted silly.We laughed.But what we didn't know was that someone from the audience was in front of the curtains listening to us.'Man what little bitches.'Zhao thought.

Amee and I stopped laughing and tepped out from behind the curtains.I had put Lucky Girl in her case and tied the string around my waist so the case was on my left hip.Once we were on the stage again we saw some old guy."Hello ladies."He said."Oh shit.Whatever it is,SHE DID IT!"I shouted hiding behind Amee.He chuckled."What's so funny?"Amee asked him."You two are."He said."Oh I forgot my manners.My name is Zhao.Adimiral Zhao."He said extending a hand."Nice to meet you."Amee said not taking his hand but pushing it away.He grumbled something that we couldn't catch.

After a few minutes he walked off mumbling bitterly to himself."We showed him."I said stepping from behind Amee."Yes.**We **did."She said giving me a look.I laughed nervously."how about we go for a walk?"i asked."Sure.Be sure to bring Lucky Girl."She told me.I nodded."What about Mr.Unlucky?"I asked her."Oh!Right!"She shouted.She rushed to her room.

She came out of her room with a sword case on her hip(How ironic)."Mr.Unlucky is accounted for."Shesaid patting the handle.I smiled and chuckled.

We went outside.Once we were out we aw a bunch of firenation soldiers in a half circle around us. We stared at them."Okay,for the record I didn't do jack(Nothing)."I said."Niether did I."Amee almost shouted looking around.I started to look for the leader of the pack.All I saw was about twenty firenation soldiers,an old dude,and a teenager.'Well,there's only one thing to say at a time like this,'I thought."damn."I said.Amee slapped me upside the head."Ow!"I shouted rubbing my head with my hand."If we aren't working don't say shit like that!"She shouted."You are now.Damn, nowadays people take everything seriously."I said still rubbing my head.She slapped me again. 'Ow.'I thought.

The teen chuckled."What the bloody hell are you laughing at?Haven't you seen relatives argue?"I asked him ticked off.He rose an eyebrow at me."You're very weird."He told us."We know that."We said in unison.He looked at us again."Oh I almost forgot.What is your name?"I asked him.

"Prince Zuko."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN!

Mwuhahahahahaha!Wait and see what happens.

Me:Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Aang:You're insane aren't you?

Me:That's right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again,STAEL MY NAME I SUE!I MEAN IT TOO!sorry for yelling again.


	4. Ohana

Hey!Me again!Here's my new chappie!Before I start though here's the words before.Mind you these are not words of wisdom.

Disclaimer:Avatar or its characters are not mine!Damnit!Oh well.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was staring at the boy claiming to be Prince Zuko."okay."I said.He looked at me."You do know I'm serious right?"He asked."Yeah."i told him.He gave me a look."Okay.Whats going on?Why are you here?"Amee aske him."I simply want to take you aboard my ship."he said."The oldest one of you."We looked at each other."We're Ohana.(sp?)"We said.He looked at us."What?"he asked.

"Ohana.Ohana means Family.family means nobody gets left behind."I said."Or forgotten."Amee added.Zuko looked at us like we were phsyco(sp?).He ordered the men to attack."Wait a second." We said."You see this sword here?"I asked Zuko taking out Lucky Girl.he nodded."Well she's got a brother and he's right over here."Amee said."And we think its time for a little family reunion."We said together.Then the men charged.Only half went though because the rest were chicken.

They came at us.We stook out our swords and they backed off."Never get us angry Zuko."I told him."It's PRINCE ZUKO!"He shouted.He threw us a fireball."WHOA SHIT!"I shouted.I blocked it with one of my fireballs.Zuko looked at me astonished."You can firebend?"He asked me."Uh,Duh."I said."yeah she got the freaky powers."Amee said.I ignored it.I knew that if I get angry somebody would have to die.

She just shut up and left me alone.I looked at Zuko.He still had an astonished look on his face.I snapped my fingers in front of his face."Time to wake up PRINCE Zuko."I said.He grabbed the hand that I was snapping my fingers with."Hey let me go bitch!"I shouted."Now is that anyway to talk to a Fire Nation Prince?"He asked."I talk however Damn well please!"I shouted.I tensed because I thought Amee was gonna come up and slap me again.But she didn't.She didn't even cuss me out on how I shoudn't cuss unless we're doing a show.I looked behind me and didn't beleive what I saw.

Amee fainted.'Damn it'I thought."Crap.She fainted again.Damn."I said.I got my hand out of Zuko's grasp and walked over to Amee.I felt her pulse."Good you just fainted.If you died I would have to kill you."I said aloud.I heard some people laugh behind me.I looked behind me and saw some soldiers Iroh and Zuko with a smile on their faces.(I forgot to tell you Iroh told us his name)."You know,some people don't get that joke.They're freakin idiots."I said turning back to Amee.Zuko came up to me.

"Is she going to be alright?"He asked,"Yeah she faints alot.It's amazing how she doesn't faint on the show."I said.He chuckled.

I took out a wash cloth and wet it.I put it on her forehead.there was a sizzling sound.I took off the washcloth and found it dry as a desert."Damn.She really needs to learn how to control her fever."I said.I sighed."Firebender blood runs through her veins.Eventhough I can firebend and she can't."I said with a sigh.

"We're still Ohana."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay my people here I let you go.

Me:I'm gonna miss ya

Zuko:You never tell me that

Me:Are you jealous Zuko?

Zuko:NO!I just was-nevermind

Me:Come on.

Zuko:I DIDN'T SAY ANY-

I rushed over and kissed him.

Me:Will you shut up now?

Zuko:Maybe.

I sigh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again SAINTY IS MY NAME!STEAL IT YOU WIL PERISH!


	5. A bad loss

Disclaimer:I don't oun AVATAR.

Zuko would be mine if I did.

On with the show!Oh by the by, My words before the show are now officially after it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amee started to wake up.She saw me next to her with a washcloth on her forehead."What happened?"She asked."You fainted again."I told her. "Damn."She cursed."I'm getting pretty sick and tired of your fainting mishaps.You do realise that right?"I asked her."No."She said."Well now ya do."I said again.I helped her up.She shakily got to her feet. 

But that was useless when she fell again.This time on me.But I was prepared.She put an arm on my shoulder and I lifted her up."You realize I hate you right now,right?"I asked her."Yup."She said.She walked with me back into the building.Zuko watched us."WHERE ARE YOU GOING!GET BACK HERE!"He shouted."i'll be right back."I said over my shoulder."Keep your pants on."He looked down and saw his pants _were _on."That's not funny."He said looking up again."YEAH IT IS!"I shouted.Iroh started to laugh."Don't you start Iroh."Zuko told his unlce.Iroh still chuckled but silently.

I took Amee into her room and placed her on her bed."Sainty I'm fine.You don't need to do all this, really."She told me."Yes I do.We're still Ohana.Nothing can change that."I told her."Fine."She grumbled.Then out of nowhere she passed out again.

But she never woke up.

"Amee.Time to wake up.Amee?Amee.AMEE!"I shouted.Zuko came into the room.He saw me crying in a corner of the room and he saw Amee on the bed.Her eyes were closed and she had her arms crossed over her chest."What happend?"He asked.I just cryed.Then it hit him.

Amee was dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ME:Damnit!WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE!

AMEE:HELLO I'M STILL ALIVE!

Zuko:Yeah why did she have to leave?

Amee:Yeesh.I'll just leave now.

She leaves while Zuko and I mourn over the loss.

Me:Want some sugar cane?

Zuko:Sure.

We eat the sugar cane and get really hyper

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now for some words.Maybe they're wise.Yeah They're wise.

1.Things aren't always what they seem.,

2.The only thing to fear,is fear itself

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

STEAL SAINTY AND I SUE FOR ALL YOU'RE WORTH!SERIOUSLY!


	6. A character outlook,just the info

I'm just giving you an image about what the characters.

Name:Sainty

Age:12

Eyes:Green.

Wears:Red shirt red pants and red shoes.

Hair:Brown w/ red streaks in a high ponytail that no one notices until later.

Fav things to do:Mess with Amee,Do our show,and mess with people other than Amee

Bending:Fire

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name:Amee

Age:16

Eyes:Brown

Wears:Only black shirt shoes and pants

Hair:Brown hanging down

Fav things to do:Get revenge on Sainty,Do our show,And get revenge on people besides Sainty

Bending:You'll find out soon enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a character outlook.These are the only people I oun.Eventhough Amee won't let me oun her for this fic,I still oun her


	7. TWELVE?

SORRY!I've been busy for a while!Well let's get on with the chapter!

Disclaimer:Avatar is not in my possesion.Sadly.

Okay here we go!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's POV,

I watched as Sainty rocked back and forth in the feetle position crying her eyes out.I kinda felt sorry for her.

_NO!DON'T YOU DARE GO ON FEELING SORRY FOR HER!_

_Why not?_

_Because she's...she!_

_m-hm_

_I'm serious!_

_Whatever you say_

_DAMN RIGHT!_

I looked at her.Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tear marks.She got up and wiped her eyes."Damn her for dieing before I turned Eighteen."She said glancing at Amee's body.I almost was going to hug her and calm her down but I decided not to.

Then I realized what she said."Wait a second, you aren't eighteen and yet you run a comedy club?"I asked her.She nodded."Yeah.But the depressing part is hardly anyone understands my humor.Even if they do they're shocked to hear out of a twelve year-old."She stopped.I gaped at her.I had no idea that she was TWELVE!I thought she was like fourteen or something!"I never realized."I said. "What that people don't understand my humor?"She asked.

"No that you're twelve!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I KNOW!IKNOW!SHORT CHAPTER BUT...at least it's better than no chapter. Right?

Zuko:(Finally calms down)I guess so.

Me:DAMN STRAIGHT!

Aang:What does 'damn' mean?

Me: . . . . . . . crap I'd better explain 'Damn' to Aang.See ya later.

Oh and if you could give me chapter ideas, that would be very much appreciated!That's why this chapter is so short!**HELP ME PEOPLE!**


End file.
